ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Charmedfanatic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting I Love Lucy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks for offering help! I'm just planning on doing the plot summaries/trivia/quotes for the episodes I know the best right now. Feel free to join in. I'm a huge "Lucy" fan. Glad to see this Wiki exists. Hypercoaster 19:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Hypercoaster Format I was under the impression that the subject-specific Wikis were meant to be extremely detailed and filled with many facts for hardcore fans. This is how the Wiki that I have been given to manage is run. I spent a lot of time (about six hours) writing the summaries that I did tonight, and I feel that trivia and quote sections would be nice for fans to have to reference. I fully respect that you are the one who created this Wiki and you want the pages to follow your own criteria. However, if I am not able to fully use my knowledge of the show (and you will not find anyone who has more knowledge of the show than I do), I will refrain from editing any more articles on here. It just will pain me to write a one-sentence episode summary and nothing else. Thank you for understanding. Hypercoaster 01:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Hypercoaster Hi, As a wiki editor and fan of I Love Lucy, I'm interested in helping clean up this wiki. Could I become an Admin? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 21:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC)